Not Really Gone
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: Seven months ago, a deadly car crash took Reid away from his team, husband and their two infant children. When Reid turns up alive, and in a very bad way, will Morgan have it in his shattered heart to be there when Reid needs him the most?
1. Gone

Title: Not Really Gone

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Reid/Morgan, JJ/Rossi, Emily/Hotch.

Children: Tala Diana Morgan and Elijah Matthew Morgan are Derek and Spencer Morgan's twins. Kayla Abigail Rossi is the daughter of Jennifer and David Rossi. Cassandra Haley Hotchner is the four year old daughter of Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner. Caitlin Lynn Garcia is the five year old daughter of Penelope Garcia and an unknown father, he is never mentioned in the story.

Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg, possible future Mpreg. Some sadness and confusion, ad SLASH. Seriously people, if you don't like it then don't read it.

Summary: Seven months ago, a deadly car crash took Reid away from his team, husband and their two infant children. When Reid turns up alive, and in a very bad way, will Morgan have it in his shattered heart to be there when Reid needs him the most?

Authors notes: This is AU. This will be a short-ish story. The idea stuck, and even if it turns epic, the chapters will be short. So please bear with me! Please don't flame me, my wonderful friends, She's My Morphine, and Lonlygrl91 will laugh at your expense! I love reviews! They make my chapters come faster! Constructive criticism is always appreciated too! If you have a inside joke, small story line that you would like to see featured in this story, just send it along to me. If I use it, you will be recognized and the chapter with your story/inside joke/etcetera, will be dedicated to you! Please enjoy! Oh, and please I will mention the ages of the children as often as possible, but they do change.

* * *

The team didn't know what to think. They were stunned into silence when they had received the call and nobody had spoken since. It seemed impossible. Three months ago, Spencer Morgan had been in that very hospital, holding his newborn son and daughter in his arms as they had all cooed over the new parents, Spencer and Derek, and the tiny infants that had grown from their love.

Derek Isaiah Morgan had completely frozen, hadn't even flinched when his and Spencer's three month old daughter had screamed to be fed. Garcia had to pluck the new born from his arms and feed her, while her brother slept peacefully in his baby carrier.

Jennifer Ann Rossi had a hard time wrapping her head around it as well, choosing not to believe that her baby brother was… She couldn't even think it. Jennifer was silent until her own daughter tugged on her pants leg for attention.

Aaron Jacob Hotchner adopted his usual emotionless façade, which helped him cope. When the three month old boy in the carrier started to whimper in his carrier, Aaron smiled at the infant briefly and scooped him out of the seat, cradling him expertly.

Penelope Marie Garcia could no longer fight tears as she gently rocked her God daughter back to sleep. Everything hit her all at once and she wrapped her arms tightly around the tiny baby and rocked them both. Penelope tried desperately to hold onto the little warmth that was left in her body as she stared at her little girl, her legs crossed and a picture book on her lap. The five year sensed something was wrong, and her usually bubbly demeanor was solemn. .

Emily Elizabeth Prentiss couldn't comprehend anything. The woman who normally compartmentalized so well was a stumbling mess in the chair. She couldn't compartmentalize this, it was too much for anyone to take in. It was all Emily could do to concentrate on her little girl, sleeping peacefully in her arms. The three year old was completely unaware as to what was going on. Emily envied her, it would be nice to escape this reality for a little while

David Michael Rossi stood stoically beside Derek, his hand resting on the younger mans shoulders. But nevertheless, they could all see the pain in his eyes.

None of them could believe this was the end. The end of a great man, known by the name of Spencer William Morgan.


	2. Hurt

Title: Not Really Gone

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Reid/Morgan, JJ/Rossi, Emily/Hotch.

Children: Tala Diana Morgan and Elijah Matthew Morgan are Derek and Spencer Morgan's twins. Kayla Abigail Rossi is the daughter of Jennifer and David Rossi. Cassandra Haley Hotchner is the four year old daughter of Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner. Caitlin Lynn Garcia is the five year old daughter of Penelope Garcia and an unknown father, he is never mentioned in the story.

Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg, possible future Mpreg. Some sadness and confusion, ad SLASH. Seriously people, if you don't like it then don't read it.

Summary: Seven months ago, a deadly car crash took Reid away from his team, husband and their two infant children. When Reid turns up alive, and in a very bad way, will Morgan have it in his shattered heart to be there when Reid needs him the most?

Authors notes: This is AU. This will be a short-ish story. The idea stuck, and even if it turns epic, the chapters will be short. So please bear with me! Please don't flame me, my wonderful friends, She's My Morphine, and Lonlygrl91 will laugh at your expense! I love reviews! They make my chapters come faster! Constructive criticism is always appreciated too! This chapter is considerably shorter than the first, and I apologize for that. Please enjoy it, none the less.

* * *

Spencer Morgan watched from behind a two way window as his family mourned. A few of them hadn't come to grips with it yet, and that was understandable. Morgan seemed the worst off, he sat there, just staring at the wall. Not even flinching when their children cried. Suddenly, JJ scoop Tala Diana Morgan out of her god mothers arms, and crouched down in front of Derek.

Spencer couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could read lips. _'He's gone Derek, and your children need you.' _Derek's eyes finally moved and he shot up into a standing position.

"HE'S NOT GONE JJ!! I WOULD KNOW IF HE WAS GONE OKAY?! HE"S NOT DEAD!" Spencer flinched, and wondered - not for the first time - if he was making the right choice. Tearing his eyes away from his two children and their father, his husband, for quite possibly the last time, Spencer buried his face in the chest of the man next to him.

Jason Gideon rubbed his 'sons' back soothingly, knowing exactly how hard it hurt to leave your loved ones behind. Also taking one last glance at the people he had once, and still, considered family, Jason led Spencer out of the hospital, and into a waiting car.

The car ride was brief, and Spencer couldn't stop shaking as they pulled up in front of the unmarked plain looking building that he knew was the CIA. After a threat had been made on his life, Spencer didn't know who to turn to, so he hunted down his former mentor and father figure. Jason Gideon: ex-FBI agent, turned undercover CIA op leader.

They had decided that if Spencer's stalker thought him dead, then it would be in everyone's best interests, just until the suspect had been apprehended.

So, faking a car crash, and ensuring that everyone truly believed him dead, Jason Gideon and his subordinate, Elle Greenaway, had pulled Spencer away from his life, and his family.


End file.
